


I Forget You

by xHauntedAngel



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kinda happy ending if you look at it sideways, Other, Red team briefly mentioned, Sorry red team I love you, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHauntedAngel/pseuds/xHauntedAngel
Summary: The three words that finally set us free. Well just her I guess.





	I Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot but never post it so here's my first posting here. Enjoy I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Death and failure.  
That’s all that surrounds me here, nothing but a void of repetition that is starting to wear on my soul-or 1s and 0s whatever. I go through iteration after iteration hoping to find the key to keep her here, to find the way out of here and back to something real rather than memories that always come back wrong.  
Try after try do I come back empty handed, alone. Always alone. I’ve done everything, from making Caboose a god to becoming a woman and fighting off zombies but nothing is worked. Well I haven’t done everything-  
No. I will not go back down that path; instead we’ll go back to the beginning, where it all started. Through this I see Tucker is still a jackass and Caboose an idiot who this time went through the Nobles. I fucked the reds up but who cares, this is my story motherfuckers. Suck it Reds. When Tex arrives I do my best to keep her here, with me alive. But she is a memory, you can’t create someone out of your thoughts, didn’t stop me-us-from trying. I need to try, I can’t give up. I love her.  
But still I cannot do it.  
There is no such thing as a happy ending for people like me, people who use others, who leaves their friends behind, for people who aren’t really people but based off of another person. Through this I continue to chase her, as if I really deserve her-like she’s some sort of prize to be earned at a fair. I know she is more than this yet I keep her here, like a true grade A douche.  
Without her here, who will I be? This scares me the most and why I must never stop. Because without her here I know I am nothing but a shadow of a man hollowed by his own broken memories. I may be an ass but I’m not stupid. I know what to do now in my billionth simulation, something no one prior to me could even conceive.  
So together we watch the world crumble around our tiny little roof and I say to her the few words I know will end it all, including me.  
“I forget you. I forget you Tex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there ya go. It's almost 3 in the morning so exempt my grammar.


End file.
